DayDreamer
by Summer Eclair
Summary: "This is real, Juvia. Us. Real." In which the blue-haired woman refuses to open her eyes because she thinks that it was better to dream.


RATED M FOR SAFETY

.

AN: Hi! Sorry for the very laaaate update! I wasn't able to update any of my on-going stories but here's a one shot to offer guys! It's a lemony smut! haha xD It's my first time so I don't think that many of you will like it, Im just trying new things :) By the way, this one-shot story was inspired by_** alice hattercandy**_'s "**and he said," **an Ichihime fic _(and oh, didn't I mention that Ichihime's my strongest OTP? HAHA xD Rivaling GRUVIA (also, let's still be friends even you're not supporting some or one of my OTP's :) It's fine and I still love you)_God, Im a fan and one of my most fave authors! Her stories are all a must read!

* * *

_Hey, Miss Daydreamer, could please open your eyes?_

.

.

"Open your eyes…"

Gray grunted heavily as he traveled one hand on Juvia's back. His eyes turned to look at her glossy neck, sweat trailing down from it as he nipped a sensitive spot on her skin rather harshly. Juvia in return mewled surprisingly at the black-haired man's ministrations.

His dark eyes then shifted on her small face, cheeks glistening at the dimness of the light beside them. Gray scowled after seeing that her eyes were still closed.

"Juvia…" he whispered on her cheek, he inhaled deeply and her scent overwhelmed his senses, fogging his mind. The thought of Juvia's addictive scent urged Gray to do more _things_ to her.

_"Hmm…"_ the said girl hummed, she untangled both of her hands from the white sheets beside her and placed it instead at the back of Gray's head, her left one cupping his nape as if to bring him more closer to her face.

"I said," he repeated, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "open your eyes. _ Juvia._" After a few seconds of staring at her still closed eyes, he crushed his lips on her.

Her blue brows arched into a deep V, when she felt his tongue explore her mouth, her moans getting louder.

The water mage still refused to open her eyes, the beautiful dark orbs were still closed, leaving Gray restless and forcing his every frustration on her sweet mouth.

Gray knew Juvia too well. For almost a year of being together, the first times that they made love to each other, he didn't know why she always had her eyes closed. It was only recently when he took notice of it, seriously. _ Why?_ Why would she have her eyes close everytime they fuck each other senselessly? Why would she not look at him?

And then a realization hit him. She's probably on her dreamland. Again. Where everything she believed is true.

_Where everything is under her control._

_Everything._

Her _everything._

_Him._

She refuses to open her eyes, afraid that _this…_ This activity that they're doing was all a lie. All of this were only a part of her wild fantasies, her sweet imaginations.

She doesn't want to wake up. This stubborn, blue-haired woman was all contented on just by imagining things. Even she's already feeling it all, flesh to flesh, all in front of her beautiful ocean eyes.

_Juvia refuses._ Even all her senses were all widely awake, she wants to stay in her dreamland and dream.

Where she believes that her Gray-sama loves her back.

_"It's nice to daydream Gray-sama." she beamed at him, her face glowing at the thought. "When you're in your own dreamland, no once can stop you. Everything, oh…" she smiled at the thought. "Everything that you believe were true."_

Gray recalled her musings when he first asked her on their third date; Why is she drooling over him?

Shooing those thoughts away, he sank his teeth on her right shoulder and the water mage cried in both pain and pleasure.

He made sure that it will leave a mark, continuing his assault on her right breast, nipping the soft skin a bit harshly.

When Gray looked up on her face, tears were forming from the corner of her squeezed eyes, her cheeks rivaling Erza's hair as her breath came into a small puffs of hot air.

"Gray-sama…"

Gray lifted both of her legs, hooking it up on his broad shoulders as he found another position to enter her.

Untangling her hands from his hair, Juvia brought one small, pale hand to her mouth, biting her index finger nervously.

He thrusts and Juvia arched her back perfectly against the bed, her breast perked up and Gray took the chance to capture her left nipple with his mouth, his other hand on her butt, pushing her up to meet his hard thrusts.

Her eyes remained shut, the effectiveness of thier new position made Juvia want to twirl her body on her side. She grabbed his forearm, her nails digging on it.

_"Open your fucking eyes…_" he growled before locking his lips with her bruised ones.

Her small hands shifted from his arms to his cheeks, bringing his lips closer to hers. "Gray-sama…" her tiny voice called to him.

"I love you." the words suddenly escaped from his mouth. He even stilled for a moment and Juvia gasped loudly at his confession.

She waited for this three words for a very long time, even they finally got together, Juvia hasn't still heard those sweet words from him. And Gray guessed that maybe, that's the only way to make her open her eyes. He wants to see her staring back at him, watch all the things he does to her, feeling _it_ was not enough. He wants her to see it.

He wants her to look only at him.

Tears were now rolling from the corner of Juvia's eyes. Her cries. Gray couldn't determine if it's from their love making or simply her feelings.

Her feelings. Her feelings that she always protects, where she kept everything bottled up, hiding from everyone.

"Gray-sama…" she silently cried. And when Gray took hold both of her small shoulders, Juvia slowly opened her eyes.

His heart raced and he feel the excitement run on his veins. A grin covered his previous frown and Juvia smiled up tearily at him.

Her eyes, even though were unfocused were still trying their best to look at him. Only to him.

Juvia. His Juvia finally opened her eyes and Gray couldn't help but feel how stupid he was for not saying those words to her earlier.

"I love you too…" she leaned forward and kisses his eyes. "Thank you… for everything, for reminding Juvia."

Gray smirked, looking at her flushed, tear-stained face. Juvia's a complete mess, her skin glistening sweetly, dancing with the light, her blue hair tangled and wet and Gray thought of burying the image inside his mind.

"I love you." He repeated with finality and Juvia bit on her lower lip, the water mage couldn't contain all the overwhelming feelings inside her, and she could feel a hot sensation licking on her lower body.

With a hard thrust, Gray cupped her cheeks and said, "This is real,_ Juvia. Us. Real."_

And before the water mage could reply, he smashed his lips on hers.


End file.
